


For The Love of KFC

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, KFC, M/M, Movie Night, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: Louis is hungry and wants KFC. Harry is happy to postmate some. Because McDonald's ain't quite on their level of hype.





	For The Love of KFC

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet and absolutely ridiculous inspired by the lovely nery ([softlarry](http://softlarry.tumblr.com) on tumblr)'s headcanon about louis wanting KFC, and harry ordering him some. 
> 
> title and summary based on the first draft of midnight memories lol

 

 

Harry felt the poke in his cheek before he heard the, “H….Haz….Hazza,” that accompanied it. He couldn’t fight the fond grin that spread across his face as he turned to the boy tucked under his arm, “Yeah, baby?”

“I want KFC.”

It was so direct and so random that Harry couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled out, “What?”

“I want KFC,” Louis said again. 

“Alright,” Harry shook his head fondly, digging the phone from his pocket and pulling up the app. He didn’t even have to ask Louis’ order, already knowing it by heart. After placing the order, he sat the phone on the coffee table and went back to cuddling his boy, “All ordered." 

“You’re too good to me,” Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder, Harry holding him a little tighter.

“Only as good to you as you deserve,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to Louis’ head. 

They snuggled on the couch a bit more before the postmate arrived. Harry headed down to meet their postmate at the front gate, while Louis sat about laying the throw blankets from the couch across the floor. Living room picnics had been a thing they’d started back at Princess Park and had never really grown out of. It was one of their favorite traditions, to order so much junk food and snuggle together on the floor, watching a movie and stuffing their faces. When Harry returned with the bags of food, he couldn’t help but smile to see Louis sitting in the middle of the blankets, scrolling through Netflix to find something for them to watch together.  

Harry set about laying out the food and drinks for them as Louis pulled up The Office, a favorite of theirs. 

“Extra hashbrown, you remembered!” Louis exclaimed fondly as he unwrapped his ‘[Tower Burger](https://assets.kfc.co.uk/65637066-1dd409ac/fillettower-d04-320w.jpeg).’ 

“Of course,” Harry nibbled on a bite of popcorn chicken, “Tower Burger, extra hash brown, extra ketchup.”

“You spoil me!”

Harry pulled Louis tightly against him, “I don’t know if it’s possible to spoil someone so sweet…..ack!” Harry jerked away from the poke to his ribs.

“That’s what you get for being such a fucking sap, H. Honestly!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Shut up and eat your nasty burger.”

“Oi!” Louis lobbed a chip at his forehead.

“Oh, you want to do this? You _sure_ you want to do this?” Harry tried to sound threatening despite the laughter bubbling up inside of him, as he brandished a piece of popcorn chicken, “Need I remind you that last time you instigated a food fight it didn’t _exactly_ end in your favor.”

“Me practically melted into the mattress?” Louis recalled with a quirk of his eyebrow, “I’d say that definitely ended in my favor. And maybe I want to push my luck to see if I can get that same outcome.”

“Keep it up and we won’t even get to eat our KFC,” Harry tried to threaten.

“Oh KFC, Shmay-Eff-Cee,” Louis said with a flick of his wrist, a piece of bun landing between Harry’s eyes, “What are you gonna do about it?”

“You have three seconds.”

“To….?”

“Get a head start before I chase you up those stairs. Oops, looks like they’re up….”

Harry and Louis both darted from the blanket, Louis racing up the stairs towards the bedroom with Harry hot on his trail, the KFC long forgotten. A few hours, a red bum, and a few orgasms later, they would find themselves back at their living room picnic, eating slightly nasty, reheated KFC, tangled up in one another and not really giving much of a damn.

KFC, Shmay-Eff-Cee.   
  



End file.
